narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tiuux Soliseko
Tiuux Soliseko is the older brother of Temetsu Soliseko and another child genius of the Soliseko Clan. He has an iq of 203, not as impressive as his sister's but he doesn't work as hard like she does. Unlike his sister though, he is more suited to combat, as he is more willing to get his hands dirty and is impressively powerful. __TOC__ Appearance Tiuux is often seen with a confident or bored expression on his face. He has short black hair a a blue outfit with silver buttons and zippers. He has a long cape-like cloth that hangs down the back of his waist and goes down to his feet. He has on a white belt with a silver sash hanging from it, on the end of it, it reads, "Soliseko". He is constantly having a different expression on his face, although they always revolve around 'Bored, cocky, or confident'. It makes sense that he acts this way, he's a child genius. He is tall and has a muscular build to him. Personality Tiuux can be described in many words; funny, witty, sarcastic, rude, smart. But the word he mostly seems to call himself is 'Mastermind'. He takes pride in the fact that he is smarter than everyone else, but believes that the best creations are the ones that help people. When someone tries to take his creations away, he will get defensive and fight for the right to keep them. He is very witty and sarcastic. Coming up with something to say for everything. Despite the fact that he is who he is, he is extremely protective over his sister and will hurt anyone who dares disrespect her or treat her wrong. He has beat up two of her last boyfriends just to makes sure they were okay. He has also shown to be very outlandish and have a short fuse for most things. Getting mad and throwing a piece of fruit at a 10 year old when he called Tiuux a nerd. He is also constantly late for things, like meetings, training, or school. And when he does arrive, he gives a lame, crap story of why he was late. One of the most frequent stories he is seen given is "An old lady got robbed and i was beating up the bad dude". Abilities Like his sister, he is extremely tactical and analystic, more so than his sister when it comes to combat. He is very powerful as well, possessing the Quantum Release as well as the Lightning Release, and The Yin and Yang Release. His sister has those as well but she isn't well versatile when it comes to the yin and yang. He's powerful enough that he was able to defeat and temporarily disable Hasama Solis. Tiuux is able to use yin jutsu, yang jutsu, or yin-yang jutsu. He seems to like using the Yin-Yang Release: Rasengan. Quantum Release He is extremely powerful in battle due to his Quantum Release techniques. He can use them so that paralysis and genjutsu won't work on him. Even the all mighty Tsukuyomi has no effect when he is using his Quantum jutsu's. He is capable of giving anyone 3rd degree burns using his rays, and as such, is very good when it comes to break into somewhere quietly, burning a hole in the wall and walking through it. He once fought an Uchiha who used both Tsukuyomi and Susanoo. The tsukuyomi did not work on him due to the Quantum Release: Mind and Body. And as for the Susanoo, it is the ultimate defense, yet one of Tiuux's rays almost burnt through it. That's what the legend says, wether it is true or not, is unknown. He also has an extreme amount of chakra, which means his jutsu's can be more powerful for a longer time. He is also known to travel faster than most people when going somewhere due to his Quantum Release: Graviton Rays, which usually annoys his other teammates because they can't do that. Speed and Taijutsu While taijutsu is last on his list, he is in fact very skilled at it. Being able to block and counter and extremely fast speeds, he is not to be taken lightly. He is extremely fast, according to him, no one is able to catch him when he is fighting hand to hand. His most notable fighting techniques aren't his fast punches and high kicks, but his ability to trap an opponent and use his own weight against him. He has been shown to use trapping techniques to trap his opponents hands and twist them or break them. He uses fighting techniques off of the old art form of Wing Chun. And due to his intelligence, he is able to pick a technique and see what the outcome of him using it against the opponent will be. He was capable of fighting with Tyler Solis hand in hand without getting hurt or hit. Stats Story Temetsu's Rescue Arc Tiuux was doing analystic work for the sixth hokage, battle wise. He heard his sister was kidnapped while out in a stroll through the mountains to see the view, as she had never been outside of Konoha that much. He heard the news and dropped to his knee, devastated, she was his sister, he loved and and he let her get kidnapped. He told the sixth hokage to let him go after her but he said that he would dispatch a team to search for her. This angered him, she was his family, he deserved to find her himself. The team was formed and they were due to leave in 30 minutes. He disobeyed the orders and went after her himself, without their knowledge. He got his weapons pack and took off. He knew where to go. When they were kids, he gave her a keychain with a little bunny on it, it had a tracking device on it so that he could look after her. He looked on his track watch where she was and he saw her. She was underground not too far away. A 30 minute journey, so he left. After a few minutes, the search team couldn't find Tiuux and they told the hokage. He knew where he had gone, so lord hokage sent the search team after him as back-up. He arrived at the place it showed where she was.